


Tinker, Pirate, Princess, Pan

by MoonFireFic



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Torchwood
Genre: Background Tinker Bell, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Migrating old LJ Fic, Reel Torchwood Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireFic/pseuds/MoonFireFic
Summary: On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

 

_**Prologue** _

The streetlamps of Central London flickered to life, illuminating the snowflakes that were drifting gently down on the brisk midwinter evening. Amidst the hustle and bustle of Southampton Row and Queen’s Square, a tall man with laughter lurking in his smile deftly made his way between the carriages hurrying past on his way to Great Ormond Street Hospital. Holding out his hand as he reached the sidewalk, he smiled as the snowflake settled into a star-like pattern in his palm. Big Ben chimed in the distance and gathering his scarf tighter against the wind he pressed on, for he had a very important appointment that evening, and tardiness would just not do.

Slipping around the corner to a side entrance to the hospital he met Ward Sister Tyrell, whose cheeks had gone rosy from waiting in the cold, and she quickly ushered him inside. Closing the door firmly behind her, she led him through the labyrinth of hallways to Helena Ward, taking his hat, coat, and gloves as he unwrapped his long scarf and shook the snow from his hair.

“They’ve been so excited to see you, Sir,” Tyrell said with a smile as the sound of children’s voices echoed down the hall. “The Storyteller is what they call you amongst themselves. I do believe they see you as being a bit touched by magic.”

The man turned to her with twinkling eyes and raised an eyebrow. “And who’s to say I’m not?” he replied with a grin. “After all, children see so many things we have forgotten,” he added wistfully. “Spending time with them is more magical to me than anything else in this world.”

“And that is why they love you,” Tyrell responded with a fond smile as she opened the door and motioned for him to go inside.

Within minutes he’d settled into the comfy armchair they had set aside for him and the children had gathered around, leaning forward in anticipation for his stories to begin.

“And what shall it be tonight?” he asked them with a smile.

“Pirates!” called out one.

“Mermaids!” said another.

“Adventure!” answered a third.

“Indians and Samurai!” called out a fourth.

The Storyteller was about to respond when he felt a soft tugging at his sleeve. When he looked down he found a wee girl of no more than three looking up at him with large brown eyes as she cradled the sling holding her casted arm against her chest. 

“Canst we has a story wif faeries in it?” she asked hopefully.

The Storyteller smiled down at her and nodded. “I believe you shall.”

The tot smiled back at him and quickly sat back down on her pillow to listen.

“Now where to begin,” the Storyteller, said tapping a finger against his chin.

“At the beginning of course!” one of the older boys called out, causing the younger children to laugh.

“Quite right,” he replied once they settled down. “Once upon a wish-“ he began.

“Don’t you mean a time?” the boy called out again, and the Storyteller shook his head.

“In Neverland time is counted by the wish not the hour,” he explained kindly, causing the boy to frown in confusion but hold his tongue to hear the rest.

Satisfied that he would not be interrupted further, the Storyteller started again.“Once upon a wish, the faeries of the world gathered up the brightest of all the children of the world’s hopes and dreams, and from them Neverland was born.

“Neverland was originally to be a refuge for those who, despite the world’s push for science, still held magic in their hearts, and the gateways to reach it were well guarded to keep those who dwelled within safe.

“As time went on, it became clear that as the wishes that sustained Neverland grew dim, new dreams would need to replace them. And so the faeries began taking care of the lost children of the world, gathering them close and keeping them safe within the sanctuary of Neverland until they came of age and lost their capacity to dream. Over time it became apparent that the lost children tended to be boys as most girls were far too clever to be lost in the first place,” he said winking at the little girl who smiled back at him.

“Some children find Neverland on instinct; others are lost until the faeries find them and bring them home. But once in a great while a child is born who dreams too bright for the mortal world, and for these children Neverland is a place where they can truly be themselves and let the magic within them shine. The first of these children to arrive was given the title of Pan, and so the tradition has carried on ever since.

“Amongst faeries, it is a great honor to be chosen to look after the lost children. But the greatest honor of all is to be given the title of Tinker and become the guardian and companion of their leader, Pan. For without a Pan there is no Tinker, and without a Tinker, there can be no Pan.

“This, dear children,” he continued, glancing over the children’s heads to where a familiar stream of starlight flew past the window, “is the story of one such Pan. A Pan named Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

 

_**Chapter One** _

The night on which the extraordinary adventures of the Darling children began started with Nana barking at the window as the children acted out one of the favourite stories in the nursery.

But when the children ran and threw up the sash to find the cause of the commotion, there was nothing there. Not a bird nor a leaf; not even the mangy orange tabby that liked to raise Nana’s hackles by leaving a mouse on Mrs. Darling’s bedroom sill. So the children forgot all about it. For what troubles a grown-up, will never trouble a child.

Now it could easily be said that there never was a kinder, simpler, happier family than the Darlings. Mr. Darling was a banker who knew the cost of everything - even a hug.

Mrs. Darling was the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury, with a sweet mocking mouth that had one kiss on it…one that Gwen could never get. Though there it was: perfectly conspicuous on the right-hand corner.

Nana was the finest nurse on four paws, even if she did have to sometimes have to let young Master Andy ride on her back until she bucked him off into the bath.

And sometimes there was Aunt Yvonne; who felt a dog for a nurse lowered the whole tone of the neighbourhood.

They would spend their evenings listening to Mrs. Darling play upon the piano, he elegant fingers dancing over the keys while Mr. Darling sang along, and sometimes, like on this particular evening, Gwen would regale the family with a story. For as she made a point of telling her Aunt:

“My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures.”

“What adventures?” Aunt Yvonne immediately demanded after her declaration.

"Yeah and defeating evil Captain Hook!" Owen chimed in as he pretended to gut Andy with his hooked finger.  
  
“I haven’t had them yet,” Gwen readily replied trying to draw Aunt Yvonne away from their antics. “But I am sure once I have them they will be perfectly thrilling. Perhaps I will become a detective and track down evildoers, or maybe a secret agent, saving the world for the Crown,” she added excitedly.  
  
But Aunt Yvonne was not pleased with such ideas. “But child,” she said shaking her head. “Novelists and detectives are not highly thought of in _good_ society.”

Gwen frowned and Mr. and Mrs. Darling shared a look of concern.

“And there is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist, let alone a secret agent,” Aunt Yvonne finished, as Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“Marry?” she answered in surprise.

“But Aunt,” Mrs. Darling quickly interrupted, “Gwendolyn is not yet 13.Surely she is too young to worry about such things.”

Aunt Yvonne gave her a knowing look. “Walk toward me my dear,” she said, turning towards Gwen, “so that I may appraise you.”

Gwen hesitated until Mr. Darling urged her forward, encouraging her to stand up straight as she went.

Meanwhile Owen and Andy giggled as Aunt Yvonne had her turn around.

“She’s on parade,” Owen snickered. Bespeckled and precocious at eleven years of age he took great pride in both protecting and pestering his sister, in equal measure of course.

“Like a float!” eight year-old freckle-faced Andy agreed, burying his face in his teddy bear’s fur to suppress his giggles.

“Ah there it is,” Aunt Yvonne said at last, looking satisfied. “Gwendolyn possesses a woman’s chin.” Gwen cupped her chin in surprise, trying to feel what her Aunt had seen. “Have you not noticed?” she continued, looking to her parents. “There…hidden in the right-hand corner.Is that a kiss?” she asked, causing Mrs. Darling to gasp in surprise.

“But what is it for?” Gwen asked in concern. Was the kiss going to make her sick?

Aunt Yvonne smiled. “It is for the greatest adventure of all,” she explained, standing up to clasp Gwen’s hands in her own. “They that find it have slipped in and out of heaven.”

“Find what?” she asked confused.

“The one that the kiss belongs to,” Aunt Yvonne explained beaming with pride.

“My Gwendolyn,” Mr. Darling said as he and Mrs. Darling stood to join Aunt Yvonne. “A woman,” he said in awe.

“Well, almost a woman,” Aunt Yvonne corrected. “And if she is to be a successful woman, she must be trained to act properly in society. After all, the family motto is: If it’s worth having, it’s ours,” she added, releasing Gwen’s hands to seat herself back on the sofa. “She has a clear complexion and a pleasant enough face. I see no reason why she should not be at least as successful as you, my dear,” she said looking at her niece Mrs. Darling fondly. “Or even more so, given your husband’s position at the bank,” she added turning to Mr. Darling, who gulped in response.

Later that night, Gwen and her brothers listened from the banister as her parents and Aunt Yvonne made plans for her future. She was to be moved from the nursery to her own room within the week and spend more time with her Aunt to learn how to be a proper lady.

Andy was outraged. “But Gwen can’t leave the nursery,” he complained as they slipped back upstairs. “Who will tell us stories?”

Troubled and unsure, the children settled down to sleep, promising one another that they would find a way to stay together in the morning.

Later that night, Gwen felt something brush against her face and startled awake. A soft gust of wind blew her hair in her face as Nana dashed out of her kennel towards the open window, causing Gwen to get tangled in her blankets and tumble out of bed. By the time she managed to stand up, the window had blown shut. For an instant she thought she saw someone fall, but when she ran to the window, there as was no one there.

Since Nana was still barking, Gwen dashed to a nearby dresser, grabbing a candle before running out onto the lower balcony. But there was no sign of a body, for none had fallen. Certainly she had been dreaming , for by the time she had returned to the nursery Nana was waiting for her at the foot of her bed, settled back into her kennel, but still keeping a wary eye on the window.

The following day Gwen was busy doodling in her arithmetic book about the faerie boy she had dreamt of the night before when she was caught by her teacher, the very prudish and plain Miss Fulsom, who immediately dispatched a letter of outrage to Mr. Darling that set new standards of prudery, even for her. Gwen cringed in shame as the courier boy winked at her and took the letter, and when she was finally released from detention that afternoon walked with her brothers as one condemned, dreading the lecture she would receive when she got home now that her parents expected her to leave behind stories and foolishness to be a proper young lady.

Mr. Darling, on the other hand, had been practicing his small talk and wit all afternoon, hoping for a chance to talk to his superiors and for his family’s sake since Aunt Yvonne had convinced him that it was essential to furthering his standing at the bank and in society.

And now his opportunity had arrived.

Sir Edward Quiller Couch, the president of the bank, was a man who enjoyed small talk almost as much as a good balance sheet, and was currently making his rounds of the bank floor.

As chance would have it, Gwen saw the courier as he approached the entrance to the bank, and ran after him, hoping to stop him before the letter was delivered. Just as Mr. Darling had worked up the courage and started to approach Sir Edward, the courier burst through the doors, with Nana and the Darling children hot on his heels.

But the bank’s marble floor was slick due to the rain outside and as soon as the stepped upon it Nana slipped, bumping first into Gwen, then sliding into the courier, before skidding into Mr. Darling and knocking over the entire senior staff of the bank.

To say Mr. Darling was unhappy with this event would be a grave understatement indeed.

Furious with the afternoon’s events, he banished Nana from the nursery, chaining her up in the back garden as he tried to gather up some shred of dignity and re-establish himself as the head of the household. He even went so far as to remove Nana’s kerchief, declaring to all within shouting distance that she was not a nurse, but merely a dog.

“It is time for you to grow-up,” Mr. Darling said to Gwen as he finished his rant. “Tomorrow you will begin your instruction with Aunt Yvonne and be moved from the nursery to your own room. Now all of you go to bed.”

That evening, as Mrs. Darling prepared to go out and help Mr. Darling salvage his reputation, she lit the nightlights in the nursery as a precaution. Nana’s barking below made her uneasy, so adding a little extra bit of protection over her children set her heart at ease.

But the children were still unsettled.

“Mother, must you go to the party?” Gwen asked her clearly put out that she was siding with father, who in Gwen’s opinion was being far to strict.

“Can’t Father go by himself?” Owen asked. “He’s been a bit of wanker if you ask me,” he said sharing a smirk with Gwen.

“Owen Jonathon Darling, watch your tongue!” Mrs. Darling scolded causing both their faces to fall. “Your Father is a brave man. But he’s going to need my special kiss to face his colleagues tonight.”

“Father? Brave?” Owen scoffed.

“There are many types of bravery,” Mrs. Darling explained. “There’s the bravery of thinking of others before oneself. Now your father has never brandished a sword or fired a pistol, thank heavens. But he’s made many sacrifices for his family, and put away many dreams.”

“Where did he put them?” asked Andy curiously.

“He put them in a drawer,” she answered fondly. “And sometimes, late at night, we take them out and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does, and that is why he is brave,” she concluded hoping they would understand. “Now go to sleep, dear ones. I will see you in the morning.”

While the children settled down to sleep, Aunt Yvonne was giving Mr. Darling a pep talk as he tried to muster up the courage to attend the party despite the afternoon’s debacle at the bank. When he finally managed to square his shoulders and leave with Mrs. Darling on his arm, he was so intent on keeping one foot in front of the other, that he never noticed the flicker of starlight that streamed overhead in the direction of the nursery window.

As you can imagine, the flicker of starlight was much more than it seemed.

When it arrived at the window and stilled for a moment, it was easy to see that the light was not a light at all, but merely the glow of magic and faerie dust surrounding a male faerie no more than six inches high. But this was no ordinary faerie, for Ianto, as the faerie in question was called, was a Tinker.

Tinkers are a special kind of faerie, chosen for their bravery, cunning, wit, charm, and had were given the most important job in Neverland: being both guide and companion to the current Pan.

Now being a male faerie _and_ a Tinker was a rare thing indeed, for most Tinkers tended to be women. But for all the prestige it might bring, Ianto had originally wanted to be something far different. In fact, most of his family was made up of tailors. Because of this he took great pride in his fine waistcoat and breeches, both made of soft autumn leaves of red and gold, and his shirt of finely spun spider silk; all were made by his father, the Master Tailor to the Faeire Queen herself. But despite his love of fine garments, Ianto had never planned on being a tailor. In fact, he had a passion for history and had originally been apprenticed to the master archivist of Neverland, intending to continue his work in preserving Neverland’s stories so that they could someday be published and shared with all children, especially those too weak or sick to visit Neverland themselves. But that had all changed when he had been chosen as the next Tinker and paired with Jack, the current Pan of Neverland.

Despite his initial misgivings he found that he enjoyed his post, even if it did sometimes mean getting Jack out of scrapes…like his current search for his lost shadow. Jack had been visiting the window outside the Darling family nursery far too often of late, and Ianto was getting worried. While the stories, though amateur at best, were somewhat interesting, most of them tended to involve an overly aggressive female heroine who no doubt was fashioned on the girl who told them. He had heard tell of this happening before; of Pans being drawn back into the human world, and though he was concerned, part of him wondered what he would do if Jack decided he wanted to leave Neverland. They had been friends and confidants for so long now, and if he was honest, he really couldn’t imagine his life or adventures without him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jack perched atop a nearby tree; his leaf-covered trousers and braces slightly askew as they always were after a long flight. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him as Jack made a couple of rude gestures at the tabby watching him from a nearby rooftop before giving Ianto his trademark grin and urging him forward. Rolling his eyes, Ianto threw open the window with a flick of faerie dust and swept inside.

Books flew off the shelves and toys scattered about as he frantically searched for the lost shadow, hoping to find the offending thing, reattach it, and be on their way before the girl or her brothers awoke. A pile of blocks fell over and Gwen sat up, blearily looking for the source of the noise, and Ianto quickly darted behind a nearby lampshade to hide until the girl’s eyes grew heavy and she fell back asleep.

Quickly, he flew from hiding place and scoured the room, knowing that Pan’s shadow could not have gone far. Darting over to the dresser, he peeped inside the keyhole and smirked to himself as he saw the shadow nestled inside. Flitting back to the window, he whistled to Pan who immediately flew in behind him. Standing atop the dresser he tapped his foot in impatience as Jack lazily flew towards him.

“Hold your horses Ianto,” he said rolling his eyes at the Tinker. “Let’s do this on three, ready? One, two-“ On three, Jack wrenched the drawer open and grinned as his shadow flew out. He chased the shadow across the room and into the hallway, narrowly missing Aunt Yvonne as she came up the stairs to check on the children, and accidently knocking Ianto back into the drawer, managing to trap him inside as a result. After Aunt Yvonne left, he finally caught it, smirking to himself as he sat down on the floor and took up a piece of soap he’d snatched from the wash basin on the far wall, rubbing it against the shadow and his foot as he tried to reattach it. Frustrated, and near tears he threw the soap against the wall as causing Gwen to awake.

“Boy, why are you crying?” Gwen asked, causing Jack to jump up and back towards the window in alarm.

“I wasn’t crying,” he protested. “Pans don’t cry.”

“Is Pan your name then?” Gwen asked. “Mine is Gwendolyn Elizabeth Cooper Darling by the way,” she stated proudly holding her head high.

The boy laughed.“That’s a mouthful,” he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “My name is much better.”

“And what might that be?” Gwen huffed in annoyance.

“Jack the Pan,” he answered proudly, placing his hands on his hips. “But my friends just call me Jack.”

“Where do you live?” Gwen asked, certain that this was the boy she had imagined before.

“Second star to the right, and straight on till morning,” Jack answered with a grin.

“Do they put that on the letters?” Gwen asked as she moved towards him.

“Don’t get any letters,” Jack replied, stepping away from her.

“But doesn’t your mother get any?” she prodded.

“Don’t have a mother,” he answered annoyed.

“No wonder you were crying,” Gwen answered smugly.

“I wasn’t crying about mothers,” Jack snapped in frustration. “I wasn’t crying at all. I was upset as I couldn’t get this shadow to go back on,” he explained, tugging his shadow back out of the corner as he gathered up the soap to try and attach it once more.

“You’ll never get it on that way,” Gwen said in a know-it-all voice. “I could sew it on for you if you like.”

“Really?” said Jack in surprise.He had never seen anyone besides Ianto or his family sew, and he wondered if this girl would use the same glittering spider silk thread that they did.

Gwen smiled and ran over to the dresser to get a needle and thread, oblivious to the fact that as she opened and shut the drawer she had slammed a jar full of buttons directly into Ianto, squishing him into the back of the drawer.

As Gwen prattled on about school and boys and flirted with Jack, Ianto scowled in annoyance at being still trapped in the drawer, pushing the jar aside he made his way forward, watching through the keyhole as she attempted to sew Jack’s shadow back in place.

Though the job was poorly done in rough thread and the stitches were far from even, the shadow was soon reattached.

“Oh, the cleverness of me!” Jack announced as he flew in a circle and his shadow followed.

“Of course, I did nothing,” Gwen replied with a huff as he landed and put his hand on his hips, smiling as his shadow did the same.

“Ah, you did a little,” Jack conceded, perching atop the footboard of Owen’s bed.

“A little!” she scowled. “Well then, goodnight,” she curtly replied, throwing the covers back over her head.

“Aw come on Gwen,” said Jack with a grin. “One girl is worth twenty boys,” he soothed, trying to coax her back out from her hiding place beneath the blankets.

Ianto rolled his eyes as she quickly threw her covers off to rejoin him. Clearly it had all been a ploy to get him to apologize.

After declaring that it was ‘perfectly lovely the way he talked about girls,’ Gwen declared that she should like to give Jack a kiss, and Ianto watched in horror as she drew closer to boy.

But not knowing what a kiss was, Jack just held out his hand until Gwen finally placed the thimble she had used to sew on his shadow into his hand.

“Am I supposed to give you one in return?” he asked, scratching his head.

“If you like,” Gwen replied with a smile.

Jack looked lost as Gwen closed her eyes expectantly, until suddenly inspiration hit and he pulled an acorn from his pocket to present to her. When Gwen didn’t respond, he cleared his throat and her eyes flew open. Gwen frowned at the acorn in disappointment before going over to the dresser to put it onto a chain. As she fastened it, Jack described his life in Neverland, the lost boys, and finally how he had found Ianto his Tinker.

“He’s a faerie,” Jack explained.

“But, there’s no such thing-“ Gwen started to say until Jack rushed forward and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t say that,” he growled at her. “Every time somebody says that, a faerie somewhere falls down dead. And I shall never find him if he’s dead.”

“You don’t mean to tell me there’s a faerie in this very room?!” Gwen asked excitedly.

“We came to listen to the end of the story, you know the one about the prince who couldn’t find the lady who wore the glass slippers?”

“Cinderella!” Gwen exclaimed. “They lived happily ever after by the way.”

“I knew it!” Jack said with a grin. Turning away from her he began looking through the toys near the window for Ianto as Gwen crept closer.

“Jack,” she whispered as she stopped in front of him. “I should like to give you a…thimble.”

“What’s that?” Jack asked in confusion as Gwen closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

Ianto had seen enough. Bracing himself against the edge of the drawer he finally managed to push it far enough open to escape and rushed to stop Gwen from kissing Jack.

No slip of a big-eyed girl was going to mess with his Pan.

As soon as Ianto reached Gwen he yanked her by the hair and pulled her as far away from Jack as he could, ignoring Jack’s orders to stop as Gwen screeched in dismay.

Deciding to stop him before Gwen woke the whole house, Jack managed to get ahold of Ianto and pull him off of her, tossing him onto her pillow until he calmed down. Ianto promptly stood back up and brushed the dust from the drawer off of his breeches before giving Jack an earful about rude girls who could steal your soul with just a thimble.

Knowing that Gwen couldn’t understand faerie speak, and merely heard the lilting tones of Ianto’s voice as chimes of a bell, Jack quickly translated.

“He’s usually a lot more polite,” he apologized as Ianto mimed gutting someone and choking them to death. “He says if you try to give me a thimble again, he’ll kill you.”

“Oh,” Gwen replied, glaring at the faerie in annoyance. “I had always supposed faeries to be charming,” she said as Ianto flew up and stuck his tongue out at her before flying to the window. Jack grinned and chased after him without a second thought.

“Jack, don’t leave me!” Gwen called after him.

“But I have to tell the boys about Cinderella,” Jack replied, stepping up onto the window sill.

“But what about me?” She pouted. “I know lots of stories. Can’t I come with you?”

Ianto frowned. Pan bringing a girl back to Neverland? That was the last thing he needed.

But Jack had already taken to the idea and even conceded to bringing her brothers along as well.

After the children each made a horrible attempt at flight and landed in a heap on the floor, Jack smacked his head and grabbed onto Ianto, shaking him over each of them in turn, coating them with enough faerie dust that even the simplest of happy thoughts would lift them up into the air.

Nana, chained as she was in the back yard, could only watch in horror as the leaf-clad boy with the unruly spikes of hair charmed her charges into leaving their home for Neverland. Determined to stop them, she broke her chain and ran as fast as she could to the party where Mr. Darling was presently introducing his wife Mary to Sir Edward. In her haste, Nana managed to knock over Sir Edward for the second time that day, and after a hasty apology Mr. and Mrs. Darling ran home as fast as their legs could carry them.

It would be delightful to report that they reached the nursery in time, but if they had, there would be no story.

By the time their parents reached the nursery, Owen, Andy, and Gwen were flying over central London. As they flew past the party the Darlings had just left, Owen reached down to borrow Sir Edward’s top hat, deciding that a true flying man about town must be properly attired.

Just past the cloud cover, Jack pushed his dirty foot into Owen’s face and wiggled his toes before telling him to hold on. Once Andy and Gwen had followed suit, Ianto gathered up a burst of faerie dust and cleared the way for the four children to pass through the gateway to Neverland.

Once they passed through the gateway, the clouds that protected Neverland parted and sunlight streamed down onto the magical isle, thawing out the icy harbor as both Pan and his Tinker returned home. As the ice of the frozen harbor cracked, the pirate ship stuck at its centre slowly listed back upright and Mr. Smee, the Jolly Roger’s first mate, ran in to alert his captain.

“Cap’n!” he called out. “Spring’s not due until 3PM but it’s come early. That can only mean one thing,” he said placing his pocket watch onto the table in front of his captain so that he could check the time.

An iron hook smashed the pocket watch to bits as the captain raised his head.

“I was dreaming Smee,” he explained giving his first mate a bleary eye. “Of Pan.”

“Cap’n?” Smee questioned, unsure.

“And in my dream,” he continued. “I was a magnanimous soul, thanking him for cutting off my hand and giving me this fine hook, good for disemboweling and ripping throats, and other such homely uses as combing my hair,” he added sarcastically, grimacing as he put on the rig he used to keep his prosthetic arm and hook upright.

“So he did you a favour then, did he Cap’n?” Smee asked.

“Favour?” Hook answered as he screwed the hook into place. “He threw my hand to the great grey crocodile, and the beast liked it so much, it’s been following me ever since, looking to eat the rest of me.You call that a FAVOUR?” he snarled, placing his hook beneath Smee’s eye.

“No. No. No Sir,” Smee stammered with a shudder as the captain withdrew. “You did get a rather good name out of it though, Sir,” he added hastily.

Captain Hook smiled. “Yes, Captain Hook does have a better ring to it than Captain Hart doesn’t it?” he said with a leer. “At least that blasted crocodile swallowed a clock to alert me of his presence or he would have caught up with me by now.”

“True enough, Cap’n,” Smee replied, relieved to have escaped Hook’s wrath.

“Now Smee, what were you saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted my nap?”

“The sun is out and the flowers are all in bloom again, it can only mean one thing.”

“He’s back,” Hook replied as a sinister smile. “Quickly, help me dress; it’s time we gave the flying brat a welcome home party.”

~~~~~~~~

Far above the Jolly Roger, Jack guided the others to peer over a cloud and watch the pirates below. After catching sight of Hook through his spyglass, Jack moved his new charges in for a closer look.

“My hat!” Owen cried out in dismay as it was caught up in a stray gust of wind as they moved forward.

By the time the group had settled on a new cloud, Owen had forgotten all about it, not realizing that it had landed on the deck of the ship, alerting Hook to their presence as he had the crew prepare Long Tom, their long range cannon, to fire in their direction. By the time Jack spied what Hook was up to, it was too late and a cannon ball was already on its way.

Gwen, who was too busy mooning over Jack to notice the danger coming her way, was quickly thrown backwards, while Owen and Andy barely managed to hold onto the tattered cloud above them as they hung from its edge.

“You fetch Gwen, I’ll take care of Hook,” Jack ordered Ianto before flying off.

Ianto, who had had just about enough of Miss Gwendolyn Elizabeth Cooper Darling, grit his teeth and flew after the wayward girl while Jack taunted Hook by sweeping between the ship’s masts until Long Tom managed to take out the main mast in one ill-conceived blow. With the pirates busy scrambling to avoid the falling rigging, he laughed out loud and flew towards the island to meet up with Ianto and the others.

After gutting the man firing the cannon for his insolence in missing Pan, Hook pulled out his spyglass and watched as Owen and Andy, now too sacred to think any happy thoughts fell from the cloud to the jungle below. Turning to his crew he ordered them to prepare to go ashore.

“Perhaps a hostage or two would draw Pan out of hiding,” he said to Smee with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

 

_**Chapter Two** _

At the centre of the island near their home beneath Hangman’s Tree, the Lost Boys were on the lookout, knowing that with spring returning to Neverland, their leader was surely close at hand.

Even now they were looking to the skies over Neverland for sight of Pan. Rhys, their leader when Jack was gone, was holding up a spyglass when suddenly he saw something he had never seen before.

“What is it?” one of the other boys asked.

“It’s a large white bird,” Rhys replied, spying Gwen in her nightgown. “And quite ugly too.”

“No it’s not!” “Give it here!” “I want a turn!” the boys exclaimed as the fought over who got to look through it.

“Give it here!” Rhys ordered as he grabbed it back out of their hands. “When Jack’s away I’m in charge, so _I_ get to look through the telescope.” He raised his eye to it once more and told the boys it was getting closer before he shrieked in surprise as Ianto smirked through the end of the lens at him, surrounded by a bright yellow cloud of faerie dust.

“My God, I’ve gone blind!” he exclaimed rubbing his eyes as the other boys laughed.

“Hello Ianto, where’s Jack?” the boys asked

“He’s blinded me!” Rhys continued to complain as the other boys said their hellos.

But as Gwen drew closer, Ianto made a decision. There would be no peace in Neverland with Gwen here, and it was up to him to do something about it.

Now some say faeries are so small that they only have room for one feeling at a time. Ianto, being a Tinker, had a bit more room than most, but after being pushed aside for Gwen more than once, and worrying that Jack might soon be lost to him forever, fear and jealousy blended together until they took over any sense of remorse he might feel at what he was about to do.

“Ianto says the bird is called a…Gwendolyn,” Mickey, another of the boys, explained as the Tinker whispered in his ear. “And Jack wants us to shoot it down.”

“Well boys,” said Rhys. “We have our orders.”

The Lost Boys took aim and, aided by the bull’s-eye that Ianto drew in the air to guide them, fired. Gwen saw the arrows and flapped her arms in desperation, trying to avoid them but to no avail. As she fell, the Lost Boys whooped in triumph and raced to find where she had fallen.

Ianto, seeing Gwen lying on the forest floor with an arrow in her chest, clapped his hands in delight. With Gwen gone, now Jack wouldn’t leave and Neverland was safe.

“That is no bird,” said one of the Lost Boys as they came closer.

“’tis s a lady,” said Rhys reverently before turning around to Mickey’s startled face. “And Mickey has killed her.”

Before Mickey could speak, they heard a swooping noise as Jack landed. Turning as one, they hid Gwen behind them hoping that Jack wouldn’t notice.

“Hi kids, did you miss me?” he said with a grin before flying up to perch on the branch of a nearby tree. “Great news! I know how Cinderella ends. There was slashing, fighting, and a great battle until they all lived happily ever after.”

“Well, that’s a relief I must say,” answered Rhys nervously.

“I have even greater news!” Jack continued as he leapt down from the tree to join them. “I have brought you she who told us the Cinderella. She is to tell us stories.She is-“

Jack stopped as the boys parted to show him were Gwen lay.

“Dead,” Rhys said quietly. “Tragic really, just awful. Good shot though.”

Jack pulled out the arrow and glared at the boys. “Whose arrow?” he demanded.

Mickey stepped forward. “Mine,” he said as he knelt down beside him and opened his shirt. “Strike Jack, strike true,” he said closing his eyes.

Jack held up the arrow and leaned forward, only to drop the arrow when Gwen began to stir.

“The Gwendolyn lives,” Rhys said in surprise as Jack lifted the chain holding the acorn he had given her. The acorn now had a hole in it from stopping the arrow.

“My kiss saved her,” Jack said in wonder.

“Let me see it,” Rhys asked taking it from Jack’s hand. “Aye that is a kiss,” he confirmed. “A powerful thing kisses are, especially for ladies.” Gwen moaned and Rhys looked at Pan with concern. “We shouldn’t move her if she’s hurt,” he warned.

Jack nodded in agreement.

“We shall build a house around her until she wakes,” he commanded as the boys scurried off to comply. “When you are finished, I want someone guarding her door at all times until she awakes.”

While Jack remained behind staring at Gwen in concern, Eugene, the smallest of the lot, came back and whispered to Jack that the Tinker had done it.

“Ianto!” Jack called out knowing that he would be somewhere close.

Ianto flew down beside him and Jack narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his friend and held him in his fist.

“Was it you Ianto?” Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head no, and then unable to deny it nodded yes.

“Then I am your friend no more,” Jack said with a snarl, throwing him across the glen.

Ianto stood up and looked back at Jack in sorrow. He hadn’t meant to hurt Gwen, not really. But as he started to explain, Jack simply turned away from him to stroke Gwen’s hair and ignored him.

Heartbroken, Ianto flew off into the woods, hoping that Jack would soon change his mind and be his friend once more.

By the time Gwen awoke she was most distressed. The last thing she remembered was franticly trying to avoid an arrow before falling from the sky and now she was lying inside a strange little hut cobbled together with vines and flowers. A giggled drifted in from outside as someone ran past and she decided that she best find Jack. Taking a breath she opened the door and found a group of rather dirty boys kneeling down before her, asking her to be their mother. Well, all except for the dark haired one who seemed to be their leader, who just knelt silently at the back muttering something about a mother being the last thing he needed.

After protesting that she had no real experience, and finding that storytelling was the only real experience needed, she agreed and the boys eagerly blindfolded her to bring her to their hideout under Hangman’s Tree.

~~~~~~~~

While Gwen and the Lost Boys were getting better acquainted, Owen and Andy were busy trying to navigate their way through the Neverland jungle after falling from the clouds over Hook’s ship.

A run in with the infamous crocodile that had stolen Hook’s arm lead them to being strung up by their ankles in a simple rope trap that they had missed as they ran from the crocodile in terror.

“How humiliating!” Owen exclaimed as his nightshirt slipped down over his face, exposing his lower half for all to see.

“Owen, there’s something _worser_ ,” Andy answered as Owen lifted the shirt from his face and saw a Japanese girl perched in the tree before them with her mouth hanging open in shock.

As the boys tried frantically to pull their nightshirts back up to cover their privates, the girl laughed so hard she fell from the tree and immediately found herself face to face with Hook and his gang.

“Princess Toshiko,” Hook greeted her as she staggered to her feet. Hook motioned to his crew and they quickly took her knife and restrained her before she could run away. “We search as ever for Pan’s hideout,” Hook continued. “Luckily, two boys of his acquaintance were seen falling into this part of the jungle.” He said as he inched closer. “Have you seen them?”

Unafraid, the girl began to call Hook several nasty names in Japanese, even going so far as to spit at Hook’s feet.

“She says no,” Smee translated as Hook rolled his eyes.

“My Hook thinks you have, Princess,” he said with a sneer as he ran it up her shirt to rest it underneath her chin.

“I say! Unhand her you perverted bastard!” called down Owen, no longer able to stand by while the girl was threatened.

Hook looked up at him and smiled.

“Thank you ever so much for joining us,” he said cordially as he gestured for his men to cut them down.

~~~~~~~~

Gwen was quite enjoying herself with Jack and the Lost Boys. He had taken to calling her mother and himself father and she rather fancied the idea of them being a couple.Well, that was if Jack would have a proper wash first of course. A lady did have her standards.

She was teasing the boys about punishing them for shooting at her by giving them horrible sticky medicine, when she noticed that Owen and Andy were missing. The Lost Boys and Jack immediately fanned out and searched the surrounding jungle, looking for her brothers, but they soon were far too distracted with chasing fireflies through the growing twilight to make any real progress.

When Gwen started to cry over not finding them, he had no idea what to do.

With no other options, he decided to consult the mermaids, hoping that they might have some answers.

He was silent as they flew towards the mermaid lagoon, even allowing Gwen to hold his hand as they went as it seemed to calm her and keep her still. For mermaids in Neverland are not as they are in storybooks; they are dark creatures, in touch with all things mysterious. If Hook had captured Gwen’s brothers, the mermaids would know.

As Jack called the mermaids from the depths with his pan-pipe, Gwen giggled in delight.

“Oh, how sweet,” she said as Jack glared at her. “Are mermaids not sweet?” she asked noting his expression.

“They’ll sweetly drown you if you get too close,” he replied in annoyance as the mermaids surfaced in front of them.

While Jack traded clicks and whistles with two of them, asking if they had seen Owen and Andy, Gwen found herself looking deep into the fathomless eyes of another mermaid who slowly crept forward to grasp her hand in her cold, webbed fingers. Just as she started to lean forward into the water, Jack hissed at the mermaid who leapt back and hissed in return before she and her sisters disappeared into the depths.

“Hook has your brothers,” Jack explained to a startled Gwen. “At the Black Castle.”

~~~~~~~~

The Black Castle was a fearsome place, waterlogged and littered with the bones of those who had perished while chained to the marooner’s rock at the courtyard’s centre.

Owen shuddered and Andy pulled his teddy close as Hook directed his men to chain them and Toshiko to the rock to await their fate with the coming tide.

Positioning himself on the broken battlements above the great rock, Hook aimed his gun at the castle gate, watching for Pan’s arrival.

“Come on, fly to their rescue,” he muttered to himself. “And I’ll shoot you down, right through your noble intentions.”

Jack and Gwen meanwhile had arrived at the topmost tower of the castle.

“Can you use it?” Jack asked as he handed her one of the swords he had brought.

Gwen looked at it curiously before attempting a few quick slashes against Jack’s blade.

“Promise me one thing,” Jack demanded as he pulled her close and their swords crossed. “Leave Hook to me.”

“I promise,” Gwen breathed, trying not to blush at his closeness.

Jack nodded and pushed her back. “Wait here for my signal,” he said with a wink before flying off.

“Wait here?” she scoffed. “Not very likely, JACK!” she cried out as he disappeared over the cliff to the castle below. Footsteps sounded on the stone steps leading to the tower and Gwen slipped into a crack in the rocks at the side of the tower, watching as the dark figure of Captain Hook, the villain that haunted her stories, stepped onto the top of the tower. She saw the piercing eyes and was not afraid, but entranced.

While Gwen was contemplating the merits of Captain Hook’s flashing eyes from her hiding place, Jack was busy enacting his plan, imitating Hook as he convinced them to release the children from the rock.

By the time Hook returned down to the courtyard, the children were gone.

“Mr. Smee, where are the children?” he asked, seeing the rock empty.

“It’s all right Cap’n, we let ‘em go,” Smee replied amiably.

“Let them go?” Hook asked, watching Smee and his fellow crewman nod in unison once before he shot the man beside Smee for his stupidity.

“Mr. Smee!” called out a voice that sounded just like Hook.

“Who are you stranger?” Hook demanded.

“I am Jonathon Hart, also known as Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger,” Jack replied.

“If you are Hook, then who am I?” Hook demanded.

“You are a _codfish_ ,” Jack replied with a laugh.

“Tell me Hook,” Hook asked as he crept up the broken stairs to where Jack had hidden himself atop a broken statue. “Have you another name?”

“Aye,” Jack replied.

“Mineral?” Hook asked again.

“No,” Jack replied.

“Vegetable?” Hook tried gesturing for Smee and another crewman to go up the other side.

“No,” Jack answered still in character.

“Are you animal?”

“Yes,” Jack replied in Hook’s voice.

“Man?”

“NO!” Jack replied unknowingly in his own voice.

“Boy?”

“Yes!” Jack answered again.

“Wondeful boy?” Hook asked as he took aim.

“Yes! Do you give up?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Hook answered as he swung his pistol into position.

“I am…” Jack started.

“History,” Hook answered as he took his shot.

“JACK!” Gwen screeched as he jumped out of the way.

Jack laughed and crossed swords with Hook as the two of them met on the stairs.

“Ready to lose the other one?” Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

“Not this time,” answered Hook as he pushed him away.

While Jack fought with Hook and Gwen tried in vain to hold off another pirate, Owen, Toshiko and Andy were desperately trying to lift the portcullis and escape in one of the crew’s rowboats.

One of the pirates saw them and attempted to run Andy through, narrowly missing and taking off his teddy bear’s head instead. Owen, angry that someone would try and hurt his little brother, kicked the pirate between his legs and punched him in the face, knocking the would be attacker into the water below.

Princess Toshiko, surprised at his fighting skills rewarded him with a kiss that lasted just long enough for Andy to crinkle his nose and declare it ‘gross.’ Owen feeling invincible after her kiss, reached over and turned the wheel himself, lifting the portcullis so that they could escape.

“If I were you,” Hook said as he and Jack fought on, “I would give up.”

“If you were me,” Jack replied wrinkling his nose. “I’d be ugly.”

The two fought to a standstill until Hook threw Jack through the air, allowing his crew to capture him inside a net fired from the small cannon they had hidden in the shadows of the castle.

Gwen, who had joined the others in the rowboat, panicked and begged them to turn the boat around.

But Jack, having freed himself from the rope, had already made his way back up the great rock and was fighting Hook once more.

Once Hook finally had him pinned and his hook at Jack’s throat, he sneered in triumph.

“And now Pan, you will die,” he said as his eyes turned red.

“To die will be an awfully big adventure,” Jack answered, causing Hook to pause.

In the moment that followed, a loud ticking began to echo through the castle.

“Oh no,” Hook said closing his eyes in frustration as Jack smiled.

Turning from Pan he saw that the great gray crocodile was sitting on a rock at the entrance to the castle waiting for him. When he turned back, Jack was already standing in the rowboat saluting him as they left. And all that remained of the crocodile was the flash of his tail slipping into the water. 

Hook scrambled up onto the top of a broken dragon statue, attempting to hide himself inside its upturned claw, and screamed for Smee to bring round the other boat to aid in his escape. But Smee, smart enough to not to put himself between the beast and his dinner, was hiding with the other crewmen inside a watery side passage a good safe distance from the statue where Hook now hid. As the ticking dulled, Hook decided to sneak a peek around the edge of the statue and the crocodile immediately thrust itself up out of the water, attempting to capture him. Pan and the others laughed as the crocodile snapped at the statue again and again, while Hook cringed, trying to avoid the beast’s sharp teeth as they scraped against the crumbling rock.

By the time the crocodile lost interest and left, Pan was long gone. As Captain Hook carefully climbed from his perch he cursed the name of Pan. As his crew rowed back to the Jolly Roger, he kept a wary eye on the surrounding waters while forming his most devious plan yet.

“It’s time to get rid of the boy once and for all,” he muttered to himself. “And I know just how it is to be done.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

  


_**Chapter Three** _

No one really knows just how the Black Bear Tribe or the Sato Clan had come to be a part of Neverland. The mighty chiefs of the Cheyenne speak of a great windstorm during which an entire village disappeared. One can only assume that the tribe residing in Neverland must have been one in the same.

The Samurai of the Sato Clan, on the other hand, were on their way to a piece of land that the emperor had given them as a sign of honor. Since it would dishonor the clan to wait until spring, they left just as the first snow fell with their women and children beside them. Lost in a freak snowstorm at the top of the Hidaka Pass, they took shelter in a nearby cave only to emerge in Neverland once the storm had passed.   
  
Both of these events occurred after the gateways to Neverland had been closed, and since the faeries were unsure if they had enough magic to transport the entirety of the two groups back, the leaders of both groups had formed a truce and over time, many of them had intermarried. The current chief of the Black Bear Tribe was married to a lovely woman of the Sato Clan, and their daughter Princess Toshiko Tiger-Lily was their pride and joy. As princess she invited Jack, Owen, Andy, Gwen, and the Lost Boys to join her at their encampment for a feast to celebrate their escape from Captain Hook. She even promised Andy that they would find a way to fix teddy.

Andy sat before an elder of the tribe who sang an ancient song of healing, calling forth the eagle spirit to heal the fallen warrior as she stitched him back together. Owen watched her in fascination, all the while sneaking glances at Toshiko over his glasses watching her blush in response. When the song was finished, the old woman held the teddy out to Andy who hugged the bear tight before turning to hug her as well.

A great cheer went up over the encampment and Ianto watched from the shadow of a nearby tree as Gwen sat in his place beside Jack and clapped. When they got up and started to dance around the fire with the others, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a sigh, he turned and flew to the Great Oak of Faerie Hollow where the Neverland faeries were holding a moonlight ball in celebration of Pan’s return. He flew down to join the others, and even conceded to dance with Lisa, the silver clad winter faerie who always seemed to be sending him acorns and rose petals as a sign of her affection.

But his heart wasn’t in it.

Unknown to him, Jack had seen his light as he left and had hurried after him, Gwen following close behind. Jack was certain he had punished his Tinker long enough, and had decided to unbanish him. But when he peered between the roots of the Great Oak into the grand ballroom, he found Ianto dancing with a beautiful cocoa-skinned faerie and felt a pang in his chest to see his best friend having fun with someone else.

“Oh they’re lovely,” Gwen whispered, watching the faeries dance. “Your friend Ianto seems to be having fun,” she answered sliding her gaze to where Jack was staring at him with a sad expression.

Ianto turned to meet his gaze and Jack quickly pulled back, hoping that he hadn’t seen how sad he really was. Pan’s didn’t get sad, darnit! They were invincible. If Ianto could dance with a girl, so could he.

“Jack?” Gwen asked, as he turned to face her with an odd expression. “Is everything alright?”

“May I have this dance?” Jack asked, as he bowed and held out his hand.

Gwen curtsied in kind and smiled.She slipped into his arms as they rose off the forest floor.

As the two of them danced, Jack had to admit it was rather fun. Not as fun as fighting Hook or diving for pearls at the bottom of Blue Moon Bay, but nice nonetheless. The only thing missing was Ianto to share a laugh and make it a game.

Far below them, Ianto watched them dance. He had left Lisa on the dance floor as soon as he saw Jack watching them, hoping that he had been forgiven. But when he found Gwen and Jack dancing, he could only sit alone on a branch and watch in despair, wondering if his Pan was truly lost.

He was so caught up in his own misery he didn’t hear Hook slide up to lean against his tree until he spoke.

“Jack done it again, Eye Candy?” Hook asked with sympathy.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed.

“It’s been a most evil day, and to top it all off Pan has found himself a Gwen,” Hook said, waving his good hand in their direction. “And now Hook is all alone,” he added watching the faerie’s wings droop in sadness. “You too?”

“Banished,” Ianto finally spoke. “And please don’t call me Eye Candy.”

“Of course,” Hook answered politely. “Ianto is such a regal name I forget when Jack seems to always be ordering you about, and treating you as if you were his butler.”

Ianto sighed again and started to stand up. He had enough trouble as it was without Hook taunting him.

“If you’re only here to make me feel worse, you’ve succeeded,” he said as he started to fly away. “Now piss-off.”

“Wait Ianto,” Hook pleaded, knowing he had to play his cards right if his plan was to succeed. “I have an idea on how to fix this. I think you and I should talk.”

Ianto turned around and nodded. Even if he was a smelly old codfish, at least Hook listened to him. Maybe he would have a solution to sending Gwen back home once and for all.

~~~~~~~~

While Hook was drawing the Tinker in, Jack was dealing with something he had never experienced before; the overactive imagination of a nearly teenaged girl.

As they danced, Gwen snuggled closer and Jack made a face, realizing that he might have carried the game a bit too far.

“Gwen?” he asked.

“Yes, Jack,” she whispered.

“You know it’s only make-believe, right?” he said hoping she wouldn’t cause a fuss.

“What is?” Gwen asked as she twirled her fingers in the back of his hair.

“That you and I are-“ he stopped and cleared his throat as she leaned back to look at him with starry eyes. “You see it would make me seem so old to be the real father of the Lost Boys,” Jack hurriedly explained. “It was just a game you see.”

Gwen’s eyes narrowed. “What are your real feelings, Jack?” she asked.

“Feelings?” he asked confused.

“Yes Jack, what do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?” she prodded.

“Jealousy…” muttered Jack suddenly realizing what he had done to Ianto.

“Ianto!” he called, assuming he would come.

But there was no answer.

“Jack, are you even paying attention to me?” asked Gwen, with her hands on her hips.

“Have you seen him?” he asked her, more concerned about Ianto being lost than her silly game of feelings.

“Pay attention!” Gwen snapped and Jack stilled to look at her with his eyes wide. “I am going to say a word and you are going to tell me the first thing that pops into your head. Ready?”

Jack simply nodded.

“Anger.”

“Hook.”

“Love.”

“Love?” Jack answered confused.“Never heard of it.”

“I think you have Jack,” Gwen replied smugly. “I daresay you’ve felt it yourself,” she added smiling at him. “For something or for someone?” she prodded certain he would say her name.

Jack made a face. “Never. Even the sound of it offends me.”

“Ja- _ack_ ,” Gwen drawled out reaching for his hand. “There’s no need to pretend.”

“Why do you have to spoil everything?” Jack demanded pushing her away. “We have fun, don’t we?” he asked as Gwen stepped back in surprise. “I taught you to fight and to fly. What more could there be?”

“There is so much more,” Gwen replied stepping closer. Surely Jack would be willing to find it with her?

“What?” he snapped pushing her back. “What else is there?”

“I don’t know,” Gwen finally admitted. “I think it becomes clearer when you grow up.”

“Well then I will never grow up!” Jack shouted. “You cannot make me! I will banish you like Ianto if you do.”

“I will not be banished!” Gwen shouted back.

“Then go home,” Jack answered as he lifted off the ground. “Go home and grow up if you want to so bad, and take your feelings with you.” With that he flew away leaving her in the forest alone.

Later that night Peter once again visited Gwen’s home, to see if Mr. and Mrs. Darling had closed the window yet. For you see, even if she was confusing, Jack had brought her to Neverland himself, and was too proud to admit he had made a mistake and let her leave. But as before he saw Mrs. Darling in her chair by the window, her eyes tired with searching the heavens as she whispered the names of her lost children.

Frustrated, Jack started to slide the window shut. Maybe if Gwen couldn’t come home, she would stop with pestering him about feelings and stay with him in Neverland. But as he pushed the window down, Mrs. Darling woke up and rand over to keep it open.

“George! George help me!” she called to Mr. Darling.

“What is it?” he asked, running in with his tie askew. “Have they returned?”

“The window is closed!” she said in panic when she could not push it back open due to Jack still pushing against it. “It must always be open for them. Always,” she said as they managed to push it back up.

Jack heard the tears in her voice as she turned to Mr. Darling and he held her in his arms whispering to himself a quiet prayer for his children’s safe return. Jack watched in silence, rubbing away tears he would never admit existed as he saw how much they missed their children.

~~~~~~~~

Gwen, still irritated with Jack for not admitting he had feelings for her, decided to sleep in her little house as she was not in the mood to deal with the Lost Boys and their questions of where Pan might be.

Later that night she awoke to the sound of a sea-chantey being sung and when she opened the door to her house found herself on the deck of Captain Hook’s ship the Jolly Roger.

“This way Miss,” said Mr. Smee as he escorted her to the captain’s quarters where Hook was playing the pianoforte, quite well she noticed, as the crew sang along.

“I fear we have not been formally introduced,” said Hook with a smile as he turned round to greet her after the song was finished. “Captain Jonathon Hart at your service,” he said as he kissed her knuckles. “Though these days I am better known as Captain Hook,” he added with a saucy wink.

“Gwendolyn Darling,” she replied with a curtsey. “But Gwen is fine.”

“Muscat, Miss?” Smee asked as he poured two glasses of wine.

“But I’m a little girl,” she protested.

“Rum then?” he asked as Hook rolled his eyes and gestured for him to leave.

“No, thank you,” Gwen replied warily.

“I heard you ran away from home,” Hook said as he sipped from his glass.

“I...I never thought of it that way,” Gwen replied. “But I suppose I did.”

“How wonderful,” said Hook with a smile.

“My parents wanted me to grow up,” Gwen tried to explain.

“Growing up is such a barbarous business,” answered Hook as he swirled the wine in his glass. “Full of inconvenience and pimples. Things were simpler when I was younger, and then the mess starts, the feelings come,” he continued lifting his gaze to meet Gwen’s eyes. “Jack is so lucky to be untroubled by them.”

Gwen’s eyes widened in realization. “You mean?”

“Oh, no my dear,” Hook said in sympathy. “He cannot love. It’s part of the riddle of his being.”

Gwen started to tear up as she realized that none of what she thought Jack had felt for her was real.

“There, there,” Hook consoled her, gathering her into his arms. “It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“It doesn’t?” Gwen sniffled.

“Dist thou ever want to be a pirate, my hearty?” he asked with a grin.

“I always thought if I became a pirate I would call myself Red-Handed Jill,” She answered drying her tears.

“Why, what a perfectly marvelous name!” Hook replied with glee. “That’s what we’ll call you if you join us.”

“But what would my duties be?” Gwen answered all worries about Jack forgotten in the face of this new adventure. “I could not be expected to pillage of course,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You don’t perchance tell stories do you?” Hook asked with a smile knowing he had her. Leading her out onto the deck, he gathered the crew to listen as she began her tale.

“And they all lived happily…ever…after,” Gwen finished her tale with flourish.

“Bravo! Bravissimo! You must join my crew!” Hook said when she was done.

“Might I have time to consider your generous offer?” Gwen asked, hoping she could get her brothers to join as well.

“Absolutely, of course you must,” said Hook as he led her back to her little house. When they reached it he lifted her hand to kiss it in farewell. “My fellows will return you to whence they found you. None of my crew will follow you, I swear it,” he said with a fond smile. “Until we meet again.”

Gwen blushed and curtsied before going back inside. As she settled back down to sleep, she wondered what her mother would think of her becoming a pirate. But the more Gwen thought of her mother, the less she could remember.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

 

_**Chapter Four** _

The following morning Gwen went down to see the Lost Boys and found them as unruly as ever. After a particularly good round of chase round the house, Owen settled down at the table with the others to eat breakfast.

“Owen?” Gwen asked, suddenly worried that she could not remember mother’s face. “What’s our father’s name?”

“That’s easy,” scoffed Owen. “It’s Jack.”

“Yay Jack!” the other boys chorused between bites.

“Andy, who’s your mother?” Gwen asked again, her worry growing.

“Why, you’re my mother Gwen,” Andy replied as melon juice dripped from his chin.

“And isn’t she just first-class?” called out Mickey as the other boys cheered her name.

“There’s a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger,” Jack interrupted when he joined them. “The mermaids say she is called Red-Handed Jill.”

“Another adventure boys!” called Rhys. “Finish up so that we can go capture her!”

The boys cheered and began to eat in earnest.

“Red-Handed Jill?’ Gwen asked innocently. “Sounds quite fearsome.”

“Fearsome?” Jack scoffed. “She’s just a storyteller.”

“Just a storyteller is she?” Gwen curtly replied. “I bet she’s also a brave swordswoman,” she added crossing her arms.

“A girl like that?” laughed Jack. “I shall run her through!”

“Then ready yourself Jack the Pan,” said Gwen as she stood up from the table and grabbed a sword from the wall. “For I am Red-Handed Jill!”

The boys stared in shock, surely this was a joke or some new game Mother had made up to keep them on their toes.

“Gwen?” Owen asked unsure.

“’Tis true Owen,” she answered haughtily. “You sister has been invited to piracy.”

“But Hook is a fiend,” Owen replied.

“And a bounder,” Rhys added.

“On the contrary,” Gwen retorted glaring at Jack. “I find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling and quite refined.”

Jack glared and raised his own sword, and the two began to fight their way across the room.

“Uh, oh,” said Andy with a sigh. “Mother and Father are fighting again.”

“And you sir,” Gwen continued, “Are both ungallant and deficient,” she said with relish after a particularly good stroke.

“How am I deficient?” Jack wanted to know as he parried the stroke and readied his sword for another blow.

“You are just a boy,’ Gwen answered with a shrug as Jack lowered his sword.

“Are you really going to be a pirate, Mother?” Andy asked.

“No,” Gwen answered as she moved past Jack to face her brothers. “And we are going home,” she added tossing her sword onto the floor.

“Home?” Owen asked. “You mean leave Neverland?”

“We must,” Gwen answered bending down to pull a distraught Andy into a hug. “We have forgotten our parents. We need to leave before we ourselves are forgotten.”

“If you wish it,” said Jack quietly from where he stood watching them.

“If you wish it?” Gwen asked her face full of hope as she turned to face him.

“IF YOU WISH IT!” Jack yelled back at her before pushing himself off the ground and up through the top of the tree.

Gwen wondered why he was so angry. After all he had said they could leave, hadn’t he? Puzzled at his reaction she turned to the Lost Boys as an idea began to form. Maybe if she could convince them to come with them as well, Jack would come along too. Smiling to herself, she sat down and began to tell them all she could remember of her life back home in London, making it seem like an even more magical place than Neverland.

~~~~~~~

While Gwen and the Lost Boys talked of leaving the Neverland, Captain Hook was busy on the Jolly Roger making plans of his own.

Dressing in his best red velvet jacket, he turned to where Ianto was pounding his fists against the glass walls of the cabinet Hook had imprisoned him the night before and crouched down until he could see the Tinker clearly. Hook had dunked him into a barrel of ale until his head swam but even stone drunk, the stubborn faerie had refused to betray his friends. But Smee had been in the area the night before when they stole Gwen’s house, and between the two of them had deduced that Hangman’s Tree was Pan’s hideout.

“Don’t do this Hook!” Ianto pleaded. “You don’t know what will happen. In all of Neverland’s history there has never been a time without a Pan.”

“Don’t fret, Eye Candy,” Hook said with a wink he stood to don a well-plumed red hat to match his coat and the malice in his heart. “With Pan dead we’ll both finally be free,” he added tipping his hat to the faerie in farewell before leaving to meet the others.

Ianto kicked the side of the cabinet in frustration. Some Tinker he turned out to be. When the elders had chosen him, they mentioned a great prophecy of an unlikely Tinker who would be Pan’s equal in all things, and how only he could truly save the Neverland and keep Pan safe. Some had even hinted that his choosing had been foretold as evidenced by the birthmark he bore on his left ankle in the shape of a star. Ianto had read the myths and prophecies more than once himself but never saw anything within their lines or in the annuals of Neverland’s history that would suggest that he might be this mythical saviour of his homeland. Right now he didn’t care a lick about a silly old prophecy; he just wanted to get out of the cabinet and save Jack before it was too late.

A squawk sounded as the mangy parrot that Smee kept as a pet started munching his way through the remnants of Hook’s dinner and Ianto smiled. Now all he had to do is get the blasted bird to help him and maybe, just maybe, he could reach Jack in time.

~~~~~~~~

Back at Hangman’s Tree, silence fell upon Jack’s return.

“I’ve arranged for a faerie guide to lead you back,” he said as Gwen stood up from her place amongst the boys to greet him.

“Jack, we’ve been talking,” she said as Jack eyed her warily as the rest of the boys stood to join her. “What if you came back with us?”

“Please Jack, can we go?” the Lost Boys begged.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, trying to force down the familiar feeling of loss that came when each of the children that had found the Neverland inevitably left him.

“If you wish it,” he answered, opening his eyes and forcing himself to smile.

“Get your things,” Gwen said cheerily, and the Lost Boys cheered as they ran off to fetch them.

“You too Jack,” she said with a smile, only then noticing the sadness that clouded Jack’s face.

“Would they send me to school?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes,” Gwen answered, unsure why he was so distressed. Didn’t he want to come with her?

“Then... to an office?” he continued trying not to wrinkle his nose.

Gwen nodded. “I suppose so.”

“Soon I should be a man,” Jack said holding her gaze. “I bet you’d like that.”

“Of course,” Gwen smiled and lifted her hand to touch his cheek.

“You can't catch me and make me a man,” Jack replied, backing away from her.

“Jack, wait,” said Gwen, not sure why he was trying to get away.

“I want always to be a boy and have fun,” Jack stated, trying to make her understand.

“You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend,” Gwen answered in a huff before stalking away to help the others. Why couldn’t Jack see that she was just trying to do what was right? Everyone had to grow up sometime. Sure, Jack may not know what love was, but she was certain that she could teach him. Especially once they left Neverland and he had a chance to see what the real world was truly like.

~~~~~~~

On the Jolly Roger, the parrot was half way through a nice juicy lobster claw when an insistent tapping coming from the other side of the table made him pause. Letting out a belch and tossing the claw aside, he started making his way towards the cabinet and Ianto grinned.

“Yoo-hoo! Come on you mangy bag of feathers!” he called out. “Come over here and see what Hook left behind for dessert.”

He continued to taunt the parrot, making faces and calling it names until the parrot began smashing its beak against the cabinet door in an ill-conceived attempt to open it. Rolling his eyes at the bird’s stupidity, Ianto cowered in mock fear near the back of the cabinet as he decided to move things along.

“Oh no, I hope he doesn’t try and use his talons to open the door, or I am done for,” he said, pretending to shiver at the thought.

The parrot narrowed his eyes and reached for the key to the door with his talons and turned it, releasing the lock before pushing the handle down and shoving his beak inside, eager to get at the tasty faerie within.

“Finally!” Ianto sighed in relief as he shot up and out of his prison.

The parrot screeched at him and Ianto turned and blew it a cheeky kiss before taking to the sky and flying towards Hangman’s Tree for all he was worth, praying he would get there in time.

~~~~~~~~

Captain Hook smiled from his hiding place near Hangman’s Tree. A shimmer of stardust streamed past and Hook wrinkled his nose in distaste as the faerie that Pan had secured to lead the Darlings home landed on a nearby mushroom.

“There's no such thing as fairies,” he whispered smiling in glee as the faerie froze in place, and his light faded. Glancing toward Hangman’s Tree, Hook saw the Lost Boys leaving. Gesturing to the rest of his crew to get ready, he flicked the dead faerie out of his way and crunched it beneath his boot heel as he slunk his way closer to his prey.

~~~~~~~~

Gwen looked around Hangman’s Tree one last time, hoping that Jack would change his mind now that they were alone and come with her.

“Jack,” she tried, but he merely turned away from her and played his reed pipe, ignoring her attempts at trying to get him to leave.

In desperation she gathered up a bit of water in a flower and set it on the table as an offering of farewell. “Don't forget your medicine,” she said sadly. When Jack didn’t answer she sighed and made her way up the hollow tree to join the others.

But when she got there she found something she had never expected. Hook had captured the Lost Boys, each and every one.

“Surprise,” greeted Captain Hook as Smee and the others laughed. “And so a new era begins,” he gloated as the men hoisted the captives onto their shoulders to take them back to their ship.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?  


 

_**Chapter Five** _

While Gwen and the others were being captured, Jack was having a nightmare about taking medicine, and being trapped in an office.

As he muttered in his sleep about not taking medicine, Captain Hook reached down through the knots of the tree and tried to gut him with his hook.

But he could not reach him. Pulling his arm back in frustration he looked around and saw the petal that Gwen had left filled with water. Pulling a bottle topped with a pewter skull from his pocket, he poured a few drops into the water, before slipping back into the shadows.

“Never hurts to have a backup plan,” Hook smirked to himself once he reached the forest once more. For you see, lest he should be taken alive, Hook always carried upon his person a dreadful poison...distilled when he was weeping from the red of his eye.It was a mixture of malice, jealousy and disappointment, it was instantly fatal and without antidote.

Pulling the bottle of poison back out to admire the glittering red poison that was to be Pan’s doom, he whistled a jaunty tune as he strolled back to his ship.

Jack, hearing the sound of Hook’s whistling echoing through the trees, startled awake.

“Gwen,” he asked, hoping that maybe she and the boys had stayed. “Gwen are you there?”

But Jack was alone.

Ianto, who was flying past as fast as his wings could carry him, saw Hook slip the poison back into his pocket and his eyes went wide in horror. With a burst of speed he streamed into Hangman’s Tree and frantically tried to stop Jack from swallowing Gwen’s medicine.

“Ianto? What are you doing?” Jack asked as he pushed him aside.

Ianto frantically tried to tell him not to drink it but he was so out of breath Jack just rolled his eyes and lifted the petal once more.

Growling in frustration, Ianto flew in front of his mouth and swallowed the water, his only thought to stop him before Hook’s evil plot prevailed.

“You drank my medicine!” complained Jack, as Ianto started to cough, flying in a lopsided arch around the room.

“Ianto?” Jack asked in fear as the Tinker crashed onto the table and staggered to a nearby shell as he fought to stay conscious.

“Ianto?” he asked again as he slipped down in front of the shell and curled up against it. “Why is your light going out?”

“Hook,” Ianto whispered, as his eyes grew heavy.

Jack reached down to pick him up and pulled his hand back as if burned. “Why are you so cold?” he asked.

“Too late,” Ianto whispered again. “Medicine…poisoned.”

“Stay warm,” Jack pleaded, bringing a candle closer to him. “It’s all my fault,” he said tears swimming in his eyes as Ianto’s light started to flicker. “Please forgive me,” he begged.

Ianto smiled at him softly before closing his eyes as his light went dark.

Hoping for a miracle, Jack took his dearest friend up to the forest floor and set him gently unto a nearby bed of moss.

“Please come back,” he begged. “Please, Ianto. Please don't leave me.”

As a tear fell from his eye onto the still form of his Tinker, Jack threw back his head and screamed out his name to the heavens.

~~~~~~~

On the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook and his crew were busy preparing the plank for Gwen and the Lost Boys who had thus far refused to join his crew.

“There's still room for a storyteller,” he tried to convince Gwen. “All that excitement on the high seas, the adventures, the gold...”

“I'd rather die,” Gwen spat back at him.

“Shame,” he said with a shrug. “The plank it is then.”

“Cap’n!” called Smee as thunder boomed overhead. “Look at the sky,” he said as dark clouds rolled overhead and snow began to fall. “And look at the water,” he added as the seas began to churn and smash against the ship. “Pan must be dead,” Smee concluded seeing no other explanation.

“No! No! Impossible!” called the Lost Boys. No one had ever defeated Jack, and no one could, they were almost sure of it.

“Ship's company!” called out Hook. “Hats off! A moment's silence for our fallen enemy, Jack the Pan.”

There was a moment of silence as the crew and the Lost Boys stood there stunned. Had Jack really been defeated?

When the moment had passed, Hook and the others replaced their hats, and got back to work.

“We sail at dawn!” Hook ordered as the sails were furled and the crew cheered and positioned Gwen in front of the plank.

“Girlies always go first,” one of the crewmen snickered as Gwen tried not to cry.

~~~~~~~~

Jack dried his tears and tried to think. Faeries died if you said you didn’t believe in them. Maybe just maybe, if he said it enough times and called out to all the children of the world to say it with him, he could save Ianto.

And so he began to whisper.

“I do believe in faeries.

I do. I do.

I do believe in faeries.

I do. I do.”

Seeing the faintest shimmer flash over Ianto’s wings he tried harder and threw his head back, shouting it to the heavens for all he was worth.

“I do believe in fairies.

I do. I do.”

On the Jolly Roger, Gwen and the others heard him and started to say it as well.

“I do believe in faeries,” they chanted. “I do. I do.”

“Stow that gab,” yelled back one of the pirates, “Or I'll run you through! Believe in faeries! I do! I do!"

Across the Earth children everywhere joined in the chant, “I do believe in faeries! I do! I do!”

Even adults like the Darlings and Aunt Yvonne joined in as Jack cupped Ianto in his hands and continued the chant desperately hoping to see the shimmer once more.

“I do believe in faeries. I-“ Jack stopped as Ianto’s light flickered and his eyes blinked open.

“Oh Ianto!” Jack exclaimed, holding the tiny faerie against his cheek. “You’re alive!”

Ianto smiled and nuzzled Jack’s cheek before launching himself up into the air and flying about in joy.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Jack asked when he landed. “You’re the best friend I have. My only true friend. I would be lost without you.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Ianto replied, crossing his arms. “Now, what are we going to do about Hook?”

“It’s him or me this time,” Jack answered as they made their way back down into Hangman’s Tree to get his sword.

“Yes, yes. You’ll have a swordfight and rescue your Gwen,” Ianto said trying to bite back the jealousy that tried to rear its head at her name. “But what then?”

“She’s not _my_ Gwen,” Jack answered him wrinkling his nose. “She never really was, I just-“ Jack sighed.

“Just what?” Ianto asked, as he perched himself atop the wooden crocodile he and Jack had whittled together.

“I just wish she were more like you is all,” Jack finished not meeting the Tinker’s eyes.

“Oh,” Ianto said quietly trying not to blush. Maybe he had misjudged Jack’s feelings towards Gwen. “That is…I mean,” he tried to say before clearing his throat to regain his composure. “What I mean to say is thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack replied gruffly.

“We still need a plan,” Ianto said changing the subject. “And I think I have the perfect one,” he added patting the wooden toy with a mischievous grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?

 

_**Chapter Six** _

Captain Hook seethed in anger as he watched the sun stream down through the clouds and the seas grew calm, knowing his plan had failed. “He's alive!” he screamed in rage as he smashed his hook against the railing and the chanting stopped.

“Why is he? What is he?” he ranted as he strode across the deck to Gwen. “I'll have one last story before you die,” he ordered as his hand clasped around her throat. “The story of Jack the Pan. Once upon a time...” he prodded.

“Once upon a time...” Gwen started as he released her

“Brutes, Red-Handed Jill is gonna tell us a story!” Smee called out and the other pirates crowded around with a cheer.

“There was a boy named Jack... who decided not to grow up,” Gwen continued.

“Skip the prologue,” interrupted Hook.

“So he flew away to the Neverland where the pirates are,” said Gwen

“Was one of them pirates called Noodler?” a pirate with his hands on backwards asked.

Gwen nodded.

“Captain, did you hear? I am in a story!” Noodler said happily before Hook shot him.

“What fun, he must have had,” mocked Hook gesturing for Gwen to continue.

“Yes,” she answered. “But he was rather lonely”

“Lonely?” Hook replied looking thoughtful. “He needed a _Gwen ,_ I take it?” he asked causing Gwen to smirk. “Of course he did.”

“I need a Gwen,” one of the pirates piped up and Hook promptly shot him as well.

“Very exciting,” commented Smee as the Lost Boys screamed. “Two dead already!”

“Why a Gwen?” Hook pondered.

“He liked my stories,” said Gwen defiantly.

“What stories?” Hook demanded.

“Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty…” Gwen explained.

“Love stories?” asked Hook.

“Adventures in which good triumphs over evil,” she clarified.

“They all end in a kiss,” he observed and Gwen fell silent. “A kiss…,” he said to himself as he tried to work out why Pan had liked the stories. “So he does feel. He feels about _you._ But he didn’t kiss you, I wonder why?”

Gwen frowned. “He’s just waiting for the right moment,” she said, clearly believing it.

“Oh my dear you are naïve,” he answered cutting her from the mast to and hauling her across the deck.

“So you told him stories and he taught you to fly. How?” he asked placing his hook against her neck as he held her arms behind her back.

“You just think happy thoughts. They lift you into the air,” she replied with a gulp.

“Alas, I have no happy thoughts,” answered Hook with a sneer.

“That brings you down,” Gwen snarked back at him.

“How else?” he asked, wanting to know all Pan’s secrets.

“Don’t tell him!” yelled out Rhys.

“It's faerie dust. You need faerie dust!” cried Andy not willing to see his sister hurt.

“Andy!” the rest of the boys wailed.

“What of Pan?” asked Hook with a smile. “Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?”

“He has no unhappy thoughts,” replied Gwen smugly. “You can’t beat him.”

“I wonder if he’ll have unhappy thoughts when his Gwen walks the plank?” Hook replied as the rest of the pirates cheered and started to call out ‘Plank! Plank! Plank!’Hook handed her to Smee who quickly blindfolded Gwen and pushed her out onto the thin piece of wood.

“You know, I really am terribly sorry about this,” Hook said with a sniff. “The irony. It comes for Hook...and gets a story,” he added as he heard a soft ticking in the distance.

The boys cried out in dismay as Hook stomped on the plank and Gwen fell off towards the water, while the rest of the pirates laughed.

“Did you hear her hit the water?” Smee whispered a few moments later. “Because I didn't.”

“The beast has swallowed her whole,” Hook answered with a grin as the two men shared a chuckle.

“Starboard side!” called out one of the pirates as the ticking continued. “It looks for more, Captain!”

“Then let's give it more,” Hook answered. “To the plank!” he said, grabbing Andy and cutting him loose from the others to take Gwen’s place.

The ticking grew louder and Hook saw a shadow pass over the sails.

“Into the rigging with you!” he ordered. “Hunt it down! Move, you scabs!”

Hook hurried to his quarters to grab an extra set of pistols and raced to the stern of the ship where the crocodile seemed to be headed.

Once his back was turned, Jack flew down with Gwen in his arms and winked at the Lost Boys.

Sensing something was amiss, Hook turned around and made his way back down to the main deck.

One of the crewmen fell off the rigging distracting Hook, and Gwen made a run for it below deck to find weapons while Jack slid behind the Lost Boys to set them free.

One of the crewmen, the rude pimply one who had stolen Andy’s teddy and strapped it to his chest, found himself confronted by the immense shadow of the crocodile as it came closer.

“It's here, Captain! Devil! Demon! Accursed beast!” he cried out as it slipped from behind the sail and he saw it for what it really was.

“Hello ugly,” quipped Ianto as he threw the wooden toy crocodile with a pocket watch tied to it at his head, knocking the pirate from the rigging into the water with ease.

The splash was loud enough to draw Hook’s attention, and when he turned back, he found his captives gone, and Pan in their place.

“So, Pan. This is all your doing,” said Hook with malice.

“Aye, Hook. It's all my doing,” replied Jack with a smile.

“Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom!” he answered.

“Have at thee!” said Jack as he started to attack.

Hooks crew lowered themselves from the rigging to surround them and Hook growled at them to stay back. 

“Leave him! He's mine!” he ordered.

“Now!” called Jack as the Lost Boys and Gwen burst from their hiding place to join the fray.

Mr. Smee, always one for finding a way out of a tough situation, was making his way to one of the rowboats, his arms full of treasures he had stolen from the ship’s hold.

But he made one fatal mistake. In choosing to add the teddy bear of one Andrew Darling to his loot, he drew the boy’s attention, and soon found his way barred.

“Here you are,” he said as he slipped pearl and diamond necklaces over the tip of Andy’s sword and handed the boy his teddy. “I never wanted to be a pirate anyway,” he added as the small boy edged him towards the plank. “I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing good works,” he finished before jumping into the sea.

While Jack got caught up fighting the other pirates, Hook managed to grab Ianto and sprinkle himself with faerie dust.

“It's Hook! He flies!” he said with glee as he flew up to chase Jack. “And he likes it!“

“You want to fly? Then let's fly,” answered Jack with a laugh as he barrel rolled across the rigging and out of his reach with Hook flying right behind him. “Not bad... for an old man,” he said with a grin as he stopped to clash swords with the pirate once more.

“I know what you are!” Hook taunted.

“I am the best there ever was!” Jack retorted forcing Hook back.

“You're a _tragedy_ ,” Hook countered as he regained his place in the sky.

“Me? Tragic?” Jack scoffed.

“She was leaving you,” he said with a sneer. “Your Gwen was leaving you and so were the Lost Boys. Why should they stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. They’d rather grow up than stay with you.”

“Stop it!” Jack yelled. “She’s just a girl, and there will be other children.”

“Just a girl, is she?” he chuckled. “Then why has the sky gone dark? Do you truly think I do not know how you feel, she told me herself.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jack answered.

“But what if you could never see her or the others once they went home?” Hook pushed. “What if the window was shut?”

“I'll open it!” Jack yelled back as they crossed swords again, though much to Hook’s delight they were losing altitude.

“I'm afraid the window's barred,” answered Hook shaking his head.

“Then l’ll call out her name,” Jack reasoned.

“She can't hear you or see you,” Hook continued.

“No!” said Jack shaking his head as he sunk lower.

“She and the others have forgotten all about you,” Hook finished with a sneer.

“Stop! Please! Stop it!” begged Jack near tears.

“You die alone...and unloved,” finished Hook as he threw Jack down onto the deck. “Unloved. Just like me,” he added as he eyes turned red and he prepared to strike him down.

“No!” Gwen cried out and Ianto rushed forward to stop Hook  before being grabbed by one of the pirates and clenched in their fist.

Gwen threw herself down beside where Jack lay defeated and turned towards him.

“Silence, all,” Hook ordered, “for Gwen’s farewell.”

“Jack, I'm sorry, I must grow up. But... this is yours,” she said as she leaned forward.

Hook grabbed her hand and pulled it back, suspicious of what she was up to.

“'Tis just a thimble,” she said innocently.

“How like a girl!” Hook mocked. “By all means, my beauty. Give Pan your precious thimble,” he said, throwing her back down onto the deck.

“This belongs to you...and always will,” she whispered before leaning down to kiss him.

What happened next isn’t in most of the storybooks. For you see while Gwen was certain that Jack was the one who was destined to be the holder of her hidden kiss, she was mistaken. For at that very moment, the pirate holding onto Ianto yelped in surprise as the faerie in his hand grew red hot. Wincing in pain, he threw the Tinker down towards Pan, causing Ianto to smack into Gwen, knocking her aside as he landed in her place. As Pan turned to look at his Tinker, his eyes widened in surprise as the tiny faerie seemed to explode in a burst of light, leaving a boy with curly dark hair, pointed ears, shimmering wings, and a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes lying in his place.

“Ianto?” Jack asked in wonder.

The boy nodded, and smiled at him shyly.

Jack grinned back at him and pulled the boy closer. Suddenly overcome with joy at being able to hold his friend properly for the first time in his life, he impulsively clasped the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss.

But it wasn’t just any kiss as the rest of those gathered soon became aware.As the kiss went on it became quickly apparent that even calling it a hidden kiss might not be adequate.

Ianto drew back and smiled, as Jack’s skin began to shimmer and the sky filled with a swirl of light, the likes of which Neverland had never seen. Ianto winked at him and flew over to the Lost Boys to watch what happened next.

“Brace yourselves, lads,” said Rhys as he grabbed some of the others to hunker down on the deck.

“'Tis a powerful _thi-ing_ ,” nodded Owen thinking of Toshiko.

“Pan,” Hook said in disbelief, “you’re glowing!”

Jack grinned and shot into the air crowing in happiness as he flew. When he came back down, Captain Hook was trying to follow him, ranting about how he had won, and how unfair it all was.

“But I won!” Hook snarled at Pan as they fought once more.

“You... are old,” retorted Jack as he easily blocked Hook’s attacks.

“Old,” repeated the Lost Boys.

“And alone!” Jack continued forcing Hook to retreat.

“Old. And alone!” Repeated the Lost Boys

“No! I won! I won!” Hook still protested as he started to drift downward.

“Done for,” finished Ianto, as Jack slashed towards him. 

“Happy thoughts. Think Happy thoughts,” Hook chastised himself as he noticed a familiar figure in the waters below. “Ripping! Killing! Killing! Choking! Lawyers! Dentists!”

“Old! Alone! Done for!” chanted Ianto.

“Old! Alone! Done for!” joined in Gwen.

“Old! Alone! Done for!” added the Lost Boys.

“Pus! Uh, children's blood. Puppies' blood,” Hook tried again as he continued to fall from the sky.

“Old! Alone! Done for! Old! Alone! Done for!” all of the children chanted together.

“Disease! Scabs! Kittens dashed on spikes! No!” Hook pleaded as he heard the Great Grey Crocodile snap his jaws below.

“Old! Alone! Done for!” the chant continued.

“White death! Black death! _Any_ death! A nice cup of tea!” Hook cried out in desperation until at least he admitted defeat.

“Old. Alone. Done for,” he said sadly as he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and met his fate in the belly of the crocodile.

“Brimstone and gall! Silence, you dogs! Or I'll cast anchor in you,” called out a voice, causing Gwen and the others to turn away from the railing in fear, before smiling at Jack  who was wearing Hook’s hat while Ianto stood behind the wheel, ready to make sail.

“We won! We won!” the boys cheered as the few remaining pirates jumped ship.

“Ready to cast off?” Jack called out.

“Aye. Aye, Captain!” called back the boys.

Gwen, still put out that Jack had chosen the faerie boy over her, swept her eyes over the two of them and noticed how their fingers entwined on instinct as they passed each other. Suddenly it all made sense; Jack could never have loved her, his heart already belonged to Neverland and Ianto.

The two boys turned to face her and she smiled in spite of herself.

Shaking her head she nodded to Ianto and turned towards Jack. “Oh, the cleverness of you,” she said fondly.

Jack smiled and looked at Ianto who floated up a bit and with a grin let out a wolf-whistle, calling the faeries of Neverland to their aid. Ianto bowed to them as they arrived and soon they were busy coating the Jolly Roger in faerie dust, enchanting the vessel so that it could make the voyage back to London. Once they were done, the great ship rose into the air, sailing past starbursts and moonbeams until it reached the clouded skies of London, sailing past Big Ben and Kensington Gardens as it made its way to the Darling’s nursery.

When Gwen and her brothers stepped through the nursery window, they found Mrs. Darling sleeping in her rocking chair, still waiting for their return and Nana fast asleep at her feet.

They both looked so peaceful, the children decided to climb into bed and break their return to her gently.

Mrs. Darling however had seen them so often in her dreams, that when she saw them in their beds, she thought that it was simply the dream hanging around her still. 

“Oh, Nana,” she said in despair as she left the nursery. “I dreamt my little ones had come back. I dreamed they were asleep...in their beds. But they will never come back,” she whispered holding her head in her hands in despair.

Nana barked and Mrs. Darling decided she would check one more time, in case it hadn’t been a dream; and to her surprise, when she returned Gwen, Owen, and Andy were all waiting for her.

“Hello, Mother,” said Gwen demurely. 

“It really is us,” Owen reassured her.

“We're back,” Andy added as he rushed forward to hug her.

“Oh my dear ones!” Mrs. Darling said with tears in her eyes as she pulled Gwen and Owen to join her.

“George, come quickly!” she called, knowing he would want to see them as well.

“I'm coming! What is it?” Mr. Darling asked as he scrambled into the room and skidded to a stop in front of the window.

“We're back, Father,” said Owen. “Did you miss us?”

Mr. Darling stared at the children in disbelief before straightening his waist coat and trying to regain his composure. “You're back,” he finally said stepping towards them. “Good. Excellent. Well done,” he said holding out a hand for Owen to shake. But as the boy grasped it, he pulled him close and hugged him instead.

“Oh, my angel,” he said fighting back tears. “Of course I missed you.“

“All right, boys, follow me,” came Aunt Yvonne’s voice from down the hall. “Get your hands off that wallpaper. Now, come on in,” she added shooing them into the nursery.

“Mary, it’s the silliest thing,” she started. “These young gentlemen say that...” she stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed that the children had returned. “You're back,” she said rushing forward to hug them.

Seeing an opportunity, Gwen hugged her quickly and moved to stand beside the Lost Boys.

“Mother, Father, I would like to introduce the Lost Boys,” she said.

“Hello,” the boys chorused as Gwen whispered for them to remove their hats. 

“May I keep them?” she asked giving them her most imploring look.

“Well, I-I...I mean, the expense,” Mr. Darling stuttered.

“Think of the neighbours,” added Aunt Yvonne. 

Mr. Darling was so happy to have his children home again, that he decided that a few more would just have to be sorted out as he would not risk anything standing in the way of his family’s happiness ever again. Making a decision, he stood up straight and looked at the boys.

“Dash the neighbours! And dash the expense!” he said causing Aunt Yvonne’s mouth to drop open in disbelief. “Welcome to the family, boys.”

“Thank you, thank you!” said the Lost Boys as they ran over to hug him, knocking him to the ground.

“Will this help the expense, Father?” Andy asked dumping out the bag of loot he had taken from Mr. Smee.

Mr. Darling’s eyes went wide at the sight of so much treasure. “Anyone for a pony ride?” he finally responded overcome.

“I'm Mickey,” the boy introduced himself to Mrs. Darling. 

“Mickey, darling,” she responded.

“I’m Eugene,” introduced another.

“Eugene, darling,” she greeted him as well. 

“And what's your name?” she asked a quiet boy with dark brown hair.

“Tommy. I plan the battles,” he answered shyly.

“Would you like a mother, Tommy?” she asked him. 

“Yes, please,” he replied as she pulled him close.

But there was one boy who stood at the door to the nursery all alone watching the others, especially Gwen with a wistful, yet sad look on his face.

Yvonne noticed him and asked him what was wrong.

“I couldn’t find the house,” he answered with a sigh. “And now everyone has a mother, except me.”

Ianto and Jack, watching from the shadows outside the window shared a look and Ianto blew a kiss from his hand until it hit Aunt Yvonne in the cheek. He smirked in satisfaction as she blinked and turned to the lone boy and looked at him in wonder.

“Is your name Rhys?” she asked, seeming to hold her breath as she waited for his answer.

“Yes,” he said warily.

“Then I am your mother,” she whispered.

Rhys’ eyes went wide in surprise. “How do you know?” he asked curiously.

“I feel it in my bones,” she answered with a smile.

“Mother!” Rhys said leaning in to hug her as Yvonne sighed in contentment.

“George! Mary!” she called out when she released him to join the others. “I have a son!”

There could not have been a lovelier sight, but there was none to see it...except a pair of strange boys who watched from outside the window. For Pan had countless joys that other children can never know, but he was looking at the one joy...from which he must be forever barred.

“To live would be an awfully big adventure,” Jack said as he watched them.

Ianto braced himself, knowing he would never be truly happy until he knew how Jack really felt.

“Do you want to stay with them?” he asked, trying to still the nervous fluttering of his wings.

Jack turned away from the window and smiled. “Nah. I think I’ve found an adventure that seems even more exciting,” he said with a grin as he clasped his Tinker’s hand and pulled him off his branch into the sky. “Let’s go home.”

“Jack!” Gwen called out from the window as they started to leave.

“You won't forget me, will you?” she asked, taking one last opportunity to see if he would at least remember her, even if he wouldn’t stay.

“Me? Forget?” he scoffed. “Never.”

“Will you come back?” she asked, looking to Ianto this time, somehow knowing the answer hinged on him.

“We’ll come to hear stories, as long as the Darlings tell them,” Ianto replied knowing the compromise would make Jack happy.

“As long as they are about me!” Jack added with a face-splitting grin.

Gwen lifted her hand in farewell and the others gathered around to watch as the two boys sped off into the star-filled sky. Soon the second start to the right flashed, and they were gone.

Gwen had hoped she would see them again, but it was not to be.

But as long as there are children to hear them, the Darlings will keep their promise and tell stories of Pan and his Tinker, and they will tell it to their children...and so it will go on.

For all children grow up...except one.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.

**Author:** Moonfirefic  
**Beta:** Milady Dragon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Ianto/Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Owen/Tosh, Tommy, Eugene, Mickey, Yvonne, John Hart, Smee, The Darlings, Nana, Others  
**Reel Torchwood Prompt:** Peter Pan (2003)  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, i just like to play in their sandbox.  
**Summary:** On a blustery winter's evening, a storyteller tells the children of the Great Ormond Street Hospital a story about how a Pan and his Tinker saved Neverland.  
**A/N:** A few liberties were taken with the overall makeup of Neverland, but then again, its a place built on wishes and dreams so who's to say this isn't what really happened?  


 

_**Epilogue** _

The story was done and the children were making their way to their beds when the Storyteller went to gather his things. Nestled against the side of his chair where he had left his satchel, he found the little girl who had asked for faerie stories curled up upon a pillow beside his armchair. Reaching down he gathered the little one into his arms and looked for Ward Sister Tyrell, who had her arms full in a similar fashion. After she guided him back to their ward and he put the little one to bed, he reached inside his satchel and pulled out a much beloved teddy bear and placed it at her side. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he whispered for her to have sweet dreams before going to join Tyrell at the door.

“It’s sad really,” she said with a sigh as she led him back to the front of the hospital to collect his things. “She arrived a few weeks ago. Both of her parents were killed in a train accident, and she has no one else.”

“What will happen to her?” he asked worried for the girl.

“Orphanage I suppose,” Tyrell answered. “Unless someone adopts her or takes her in beforehand,” she added hopefully.

The Storyteller stopped. “Are you asking me to take her in?” he asked in surprise. “You do know I am a bachelor don’t you? Isn’t that frowned upon?”

Tyrell smiled. “The Darling family has been supporters of this hospital for years, and anyone who questions your ability with children need only see you tell them stories to know the truth of it. I can’t imagine little Kathy would find anyone better than you to be her father.”

“Can I think about it?” he asked her.

“Certainly. Kathy will be here through the end of the week before she has to be moved,” she answered.

He nodded as he knotted his scarf back into place and bid her goodnight before stepping back out into the cold.

As he made his way home, he passed through the garden at Queen’s Square and heard a familiar trill of pan pipes.

“Hello Andy,” greeted Jack as he and Ianto flitted down to land on a nearby branch. “You tell stories even better than your sister,” he said with a smile.

“He’s just saying that as he gets to be the hero,” said Ianto rolling his eyes, and Andy chuckled.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you,” Andy replied sitting down on a nearby bench, “but why have you come back? Why now?”

“Kathy is a special little girl,” Ianto answered as he swooped down to land atop a frozen birdbath with ease. “So many children forget to dream nowadays. Even adults like you who dream are a rare thing indeed.”

Andy nodded. Ianto was right. Gwen had married Rhys and had children of her own. She wrote stories now, but they were all about criminal cases and intrigue. Her children still loved to hear Uncle Andy tell them tales of Neverland, but she herself had long forgotten how to dream. Owen had become a doctor, and moved to America to help out with Native American tribes and an initiative to improve medical treatment in remote areas. He had married a lovely Cheyenne woman who had a distinctly Asian tilt to her eyes who had arrived outside a clinic one day to help him and never left his side. Andy had always wondered if Owen's Tosh and the fair Princess Toshiko were one in the same, but he had never asked. The other Lost Boys had done well for themselves. Mickey had his own business, Eugene was jeweler, Tommy was in the war department…it seemed that only he still clung to the dreams of youth, telling and writing children’s books as new adventures unfolded in his mind’s eye.

“That’s why we came,” Jack said as he settled down beside Andy. “We want you to be little Kathy’s father,” he said looking serious. “After all, we can’t do it,” he added with a grin.

“Still refusing to grow up then?” Andy asked with a smile.

“Of course!” Jack replied with a wink.

“But you won’t have to do it alone,” said Ianto with a smile as he whistled and a Saint Bernard wearing a kerchief emerged from the trees beside the garden path. “You’ll have Janet here to help you.”

Andy laughed in spite of himself.“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

“Almost,” Ianto said with a smirk, tossing down a marble pouch, one that Andy had not seen since he left Neverland all those years ago. “I think those are yours,” he added as Andy caught it and looked inside.

As a child, he had never noticed that the “marbles” he had been playing with in Neverland were really precious pearls and gemstones, each rounded into a perfect sphere. As he lifted an emerald up to the against the streetlamp, he watched the light dance across the facets of the gems with wonder.

“Being a father would be an awfully big adventure,” Andy conceded, as he lowered his hand to place it back into the bag.

Jack smiled.

“Well that’s settled then,” he said as he flew up into the sky. “Come on Ianto, time to go rouse the latest batch of Lost Boys and see if we can find Captain Bane’s treasure before breakfast.

Ianto grinned and after bowing in Andy’s direction, joined him.

“Take care of yourselves chaps,” Andy said raising his hand in farewell. “Feel free to come see me anytime.”

“As long as you tell your stories we are sure to come,” Jack replied with a wink and a grin as they rose out of sight.

Andy crouched down and pet the ruff at the back of Janet’s neck. “Well girl, shall we head home then?” he asked, receiving a woof of agreement in response.

Andy whistled to himself as they walked the moonlit streets of snowy London towards his flat.

He could do it, he decided. Being a father was something he had always wanted, and with Janet at his side, and Kathy to hear his stories, he would never be lonely. He would still tell stories to the children at the hospital, but the idea of coming home to one of his own to tuck into bed at night did hold its appeal.

“It’s decided then,” he said aloud.He opened his door. “I’ll call on Ward Sister Tyrell in the morning and sign the papers to adopt young Kathy.”

Janet woofed her approval and trotted in beside him. By the time Andy had hung up his coat, Janet was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace with his slippers at her feet and his dressing gown on the arm of his favourite armchair.

“Thank you Janet,” Andy praised as he lit the fire.Once it was lit, he poured himself a small dram of whiskey and raised it to the hand drawn map of Neverland he had made as a child that was now framed over the fireplace.

“To my own big adventure,” he said raising his glass to the map with a smile before turning to the window where the second star to the right winked back at him. “And to Pan and his Tinker,” he said fondly. “May their adventures together be mighty indeed.”

Janet woofed a ‘hear, hear’ and Andy smiled.

_The End_

 


End file.
